1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to latch activator mechanisms and more particularly to a mechanism useable for control of latches of access hatches on high performance aircraft where minimal intrusion of hatch control hardware into the aircraft mold line is a design criterion. Presented here is a mechanism with no intrusion into the aircraft's slip stream, flush mounted to skin panels or to the access hatch itself, providing reliable operation, with peripheral advantages associated with its flush mounting. The mechanism comprises a circular plate, rotatable about a central axis by means of a socket at its center and with latch activator rods on spindles of its underside to control latch unlocking by movement of latch pins. A spring biased cover fits snugly over the socket so that a keyed tool can readily depress the same and allow the depressing tool to apply torque to the plate and move the actuator rods.